The Slayer of Dragons and Reapers
by IceBite
Summary: An N7 Destroyer and his sister end up on Nirn, in 4E 201. However, fate brought him here for a reason, and, with friends, old and new, from his old world, this new one, and from many others, he works to help free this world from a deceptive dominion ready to invade, and dragons who want to destroy mankind...all while the soldier must learn to accept his new role...as Dragonborn...
1. Introduction

_**Let me say ,with this reposting, I am, if I may be honest, a little miffed with the Admins here: the first time I posted this story, all I had was this intro, and then the planned character list, so, when I took too long with Chapter 1, they deleted the posted story. Fortunately, I preserved the intro and Character List, otherwise, I would have been OUTRAGED...**_

_**Anyways, therefore, to PREVENT a repeat of that, I'm reposting this ALONGSIDE THE FIRST CHAPTER...**_

**This is a new project I have planned, essentially a multiversal crossover, but predominantly Mass Effect and Elder Scrolls (however, will have stuff from other series, like Halo, RWBY, etc, either on my own whim, or, if I like the idea, at request ).**

**For those of you following RWBY: The Reapers, and are going to fear this will slow down my production of RWBY: TR chapters, DON'T! TR is going to be my top priority, and this is more of a "For Fun" project, than it is a serious attempt to fully write a fanfic. I WILL try to get chapters out, while not regularly, at least frequently.**

**Ok, now for some important things to get out of the way: some of the questions I anticipate to be asked.**

**Firstly: YES, Brayden Warwick, his sister Sierra, and both Apex and Vesk WILL be able to use Magic, even though Sierra has Biotic abilities. HOWEVER, don't expect Sierra to get much in magic, because, like I said, Sierra has Biotics, so she doesn't really need anything beyond healing magic (Although may get her Sparks...I likez lightningz!). Furthermore, I will explain this now, Apex will use magic by being modified with enchanted soul gems, with his weapons modified with a Soul Trap enchantment (he'll use white soul gems, BTW).  
**

**Secondly: Unless I get a good number, NO, I will NOT reveal Brayden's age. I have no clue the "average" age N7s are, and therefore have nothing to base off of how old one WOULD be, let alone how BELIEVABLY LOW I could get...that being said, if someone DOES have this information, and they give it to me, I might gain enough information to conjure up this information.  
**

**Thirdly: I mentioned "the Reapers' destruction" above, so you probably guessed I used the Destroy Ending for this story, so before you guys start asking me why I have a Geth in the characters list when the Geth are destroyed in the Destroy Ending, I didn't use the ****_Canon_**** Destroy Ending...I thank MrFob for creating and/or releasing the Mass Effect Happy Ending Mod. While I have yet to be able to use it (I haven't PLAYED ME and don't own the games, but I research it INTENSIVELY, in anticipation for FINALLY getting them), I do like that it takes one of my biggest qualms about the Destroy Ending and removes it (destroying EDI, and, if you either allied with them or had them make peace with the Quarians, the Geth). **

**Fourthly: For those of you who are wondering about what actions my story's FemShep took...just assume a "Best Case Scenario" Ending (Cured the Genophage, Let the Rachni Live, Peace between the Quarians and Geth, and all the Paragon one galaxy can stand...maybe more than it can stand, you know, that sort of deal).**

**Finally: I will be using the "Live Another Life" Alternate Start Mod for the basis of the beginning here: No generic "Helgen" scene here... ... ...and for those of you who like that "generic Helgen scene" I deeply apologize...**


	2. Character List

**This list only lists important characters to the story, as in Brayden and his companions. This also holds information on their STARTING weapons and powers.  
**

_**Mass Effect Universe Natives**_

**_Brayden Warwick - Human/N7 Destroyer Soldier:_** An N7 Destroyer and one of the youngest N7s of this generation. This powerful young man proved his abilities when battling Batarian Slavers in the months prior to the Reaper's attack. His motivation: his sister, a young biotic, was captured by a group of slavers, and, finally, after months of searching, just weeks before the Reaper invasion, she was found, and rescued, by Brayden. Upset by how much his sister had changed due to her temporary enslavement, he was more upset when the Reapers attacked, giving him little time to help her recover. However, despite the odds, Brayden was among those that survived the war, although, while his sister survived, their parents didn't, and he was forced to take care of her himself. At one point, weeks after the Reapers' destruction, the ship he, his sister, and 2 old partners from the war against the Reapers, were on disappeared.

With Apex's help, Brayden modified his Omni-Tool to allow him to scan targets, allowing him to analyze an opponent for any weaknesses he could exploit. His T5-V Power Suit also gives him a variety of options when engaging an opponent. He possesses a reserve cache of N7 weapons, but he mainly prefers using his collection of weapons he used during the course of the war, only using his N7 weapons as the situation demands.

**Weapons:** Phaeston Assault Rifle, M-77 Paladin Heavy Pistol, M-27 Scimitar Shotgun, M-97 Viper, M-9 Tempest SMG, Omni-Blade

**Weapons (Reserve):** N7 Typhoon Assault Rifle, N7 Valkyrie Assault Rifle, N7 Eagle Heavy Pistol, N7 Piranha Shotgun, N7 Crusader Shotgun, N7 Valiant Sniper Rifle, N7 Hurricane SMG

**Powers/Abilities: ** Multi-Frag Grenade, Hawk Missile Launcher, Devastator Mode, Tactical Scan, T5-V Internal Systems (Passive), Dovahkiin (Passive)

**_Sierra Warwick - Human/Sentinel (Vanguard/Infiltrator Abilities):_** A young human Biotic who joined the Ascension Project and the younger sister of N7 Brayden Warwick, Sierra was captured by Batarian Pirates when she was 19, and enslaved by them. She was held by them for months, before her brother, along with the Systems Alliance fleet he was stationed with, caught up with the slavers who captured her, and Brayden personally rescued her. She was sent back to Grissom Academy, and was among those rescued when Commander Jane Shepard stopped Cerberus from taking the students there. Having been sent into a supporting role, Sierra was able to survive to the end of the war, and was reunited with her brother, who'd survived the final battle of Earth. The 2 departed, so that Brayden could help her fully recover from all the trauma she had faced, including the news that their parents, a pair of Systems Alliance captains, died during the course of the war. The duo traveled for weeks, but their ship disappeared while near the Attican Traverse.

Through her brother's connections in the N7s, Sierra was able to obtain Vanguard-grade Biotic Amps, as well as Infiltrator-grade Omni-Tool Upgrades. While technically a Sentinel, due to her usage of Biotic and Tech abilities, and possessing Sentinel-unique abilities, she also possesses the ability to use Biotic Charge and Tactical Cloak. Also, due to being present during the fighting at Grissom Academy, Sierra collected a cache of Cerberus weapons she kept secret, and kept even after the war ended. The only people who know of this cache are Brayden, Apex, and Vesk.

**Weapons:** Cerberus Harrier Assault Rifle, M-358 Talon Heavy Pistol, M-23 Katana Shotgun, M-13 Raptor Sniper Rifle, M-25 Hornet SMG

**Powers/Abilities:** Biotic Charge, Tech Armor, Tactical Cloak, Warp, Fitness (Passive)

**_Apex - Geth/Geth Hunter (Modified):_** A Geth Hunter that worked with Brayden during the war against the Reapers, the platform known as "Apex" was among the Geth freed by Commander Jane Shepard's actions on Rannoch, and one of the Geth in favor of the peace with the Quarians that followed. Apex first met Brayden on a mission to Noveria, where the duo, and their team, captured some Cerberus craft that Shepard has missed when she came to the world previously. The duo soon became skilled partners, Apex's stealth and sniping abilities perfectly complimenting Brayden's 'brute force' tactics. Apex, having come to consider Brayden as a friend, chose to accompany him when he and his sister departed to travel together, along with another squadmate of theirs, a Krogan Warlord by the name of Cavrak Vesk. They disappeared weeks later.

Modified with various upgrades used by various Geth Platform types, Apex can easily be described as one of the more powerful Geth in the post-war galaxy...if one would like to say, the "Apex Geth" of the post-war galaxy. While Apex would renounce these claims, there is no denying his preparedness for a variety of situations.

**Weapons:** Geth Pulse Rifle (Assault Rifle), M-11 Suppressor Heavy Pistol, Geth Plasma Shotgun, Javelin Sniper Rifle, Geth Plasma SMG

****Weapons (Reserve)**:** Geth Spitfire (x2), Geth Pulse Rifle (Assault Rifle), M-11 Suppressor Heavy Pistol, Geth Plasma Shotgun, Javelin Sniper Rifle, Geth Plasma SMG

**Powers/Abilities:** Tactical Cloak, Hunter Mode, Proximity Mine, Hex Shield, Geth Turret, Fortification, Tactical Scan, Advanced Hardware (Passive)

**_Cavrak Vesk - Krogan/Krogan Warlord Sentinel:_** One of the few Krogan Warlords with the full, unadulterated right to call himself "honorable", Vesk was one of Brayden's and Apex's teammates on Noveria, and the trio have been fighting together since. The trio fought together in multiple battles, including the last battle on Earth, where Vesk has reportedly felled nearly a thousand Husks, and even fought 2 Brutes in close combat, and won. Vesk accompanied Apex, Brayden, and Brayden's sister Sierra, when they went off on their own to explore, and was with them when they disappeared.

Vesk utilizes standard Warlord abilities and weapons, except for his hammer: it's been modified with integrated cryo and incendiary attacks. This actually gives him massive versatility, in that he can now perform lightning, ice, and fire attacks, in addition to his biotic attacks and a simple hammer slam.

**Weapons:** Striker Assault Rifle, Executioner Pistol (Heavy Pistol), Graal Spike Thrower Shotgun, Blood Pack Punisher SMG

**Weapons (Reserve):** M-76 Revenant Assault Rifle, M-6 Carnifex Heavy Pistol, M-300 Claymore Shotgun, M-12 Locust SMG

**Powers/Abilities: **Tech Armor, Biotic Hammer, Electrical Hammer, Incendiary Hammer, Cryo Hammer, Warlord Rage (Passive)

**_Elder Scrolls Universe Natives_  
**

_**Thrella Ebonlight - Nord/Spellsword:**_ A young Nord woman, Thrella Ebonlight had a simple but happy life. Despite having to help her family with daily chores and other menial tasks, she had a family that loved her, so she was happy. However, it wouldn't last: when she was 16, the town was attacked by bandits, her family was killed, and she was captured and enslaved. She was held by her captors for many years, used for their personal amusement. The bandits, however, heard of unusual occurrences occurring in their area of operations, in the Pale, and they decided to investigate, dragging their slave along.

She possesses only an Orcish Dagger, which is dulled to the point to where she can't fight back: the bandits only gave it to her as a means to dissuade rival bandits from stealing her.

**Weapons:** Orcish Dagger

**Powers/Abilities:** Healing, Battle Cry, Resist Frost (Passive)

_**Farkas** -** Nord/Blacksmith:**_ Farkas is a Nord and member of the Companions. While, as his twin brother Vilkas puts it, "his brains are not his strong suit", Farkas is respected as a skilled warrior. He and Vilkas belong to the Companions' inner circle and, as such, are both werewolves. As children, the two were rescued from a band of necromancers by a man named Jergen, who then raised them as Companions. Farkas appears morally ambivalent about being a werewolf, and is hesitant to use his Beast Form. He can be loose with his tongue, often showing impertinence to his elders. However, he warms up quickly, and is quick to protect his friends.

He wears a set of steel armor and is armed with a skyforge steel greatsword.

**Weapons:** Skyforge Steel Greatsword

**Powers/Abilities: **Beast Form, Battle Cry, Resist Frost (Passive), Beast Blood (Passive)

_**Ameela Metrll** -** Breton/Sorcerer:**_ A young Breton girl, only around 11 or so years in age, was born to Breton parents living in the Reach. While not Forsworn, they had to move constantly, to avoid being caught by them. Eventually, though, the inevitable happened: Ameela was kidnapped by the Forsworn and was given to Hagravens. Her parents tried to get her back, but were killed by the Hagravens in front of their cave.

Thanks to her parents, Ameela knows some basic spells. However, her young age and the traumatic experience she experienced means that she cannot easily cast her spells. However, either intense concentration or an appropriate amount of determination can overcome this, allowing her to cast spells with the proficiency of a novice mage. As with all Bretons, she possesses resistance to magic, but a weakness to biotics.

**Weapons:** Iron Dagger

**Powers/Abilities:** Healing, Sparks, Conjure Familiar, Dragonskin, Magic Resistance (Passive)

_**Hermaeus Mora - Daedric Prince/Magic Book:**_ Hermaeus Mora, also called the Golden Eye, is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the scrying of the tides of Fate, of the past and future as read in the stars and heavens, and in whose dominion are the treasures of knowledge and memory. His name is also spelled Hoermius Mora, Hormaius Mora, or Herma-Mora. Also called "the Gardener of Men", "Prince of Fate", "Lord of Secrets", and "Demon of Knowledge", he is vaguely related to the cult origins of the Morag Tong if only by association with his sibling, Mephala. Unlike most Princes, Hermaeus Mora does not take on a humanoid form at all, manifesting instead as grotesque assemblages of eyes, tentacles, and claws, or a featureless purple vortex known as the Wretched Abyss. His servants include Seekers and Lurkers. Herma-Mora was an ancient Atmoran demon who, at one time, nearly seduced the Nords into becoming Aldmer. In Atmoran myth he is known as the "Woodland Man" who catches villagers lost in the woods; the secondary set of his name, Mora, is one word for "wood", "woodland" or "tree(s)" in Elvish. Most Ysgramor myths are about escaping the wiles of old Herma-Mora. His enemies are Ebonarm and Vaermina and his summoning day is 5th First Seed.

Hermaeus Mora has scattered tomes of power through rifts in Apocrypha, sending them to other planes of Oblivion...or even other universes...

**Weapons:** N/A (Are they really necessary)

**Powers/Abilities: **Uhm...yeah...you really shouldn't ask...


	3. Chapter 1 - Priority: Damatra

**Ok, guys, here's Chapter 1 of The Slayer of Dragons and Reapers. It contains the means the group arrived on Nirn, and their arrival there.**

**I will be using a similar chapter naming scheme to ****_RWBY: The Reapers_****, specifically, the whole "Priority: (Location)" for chapters involving main quests (and the stuff leading up to the group's arrival in Nirn). Additional chapters will be labeled as such:**

**"Warwick: (Name)" - Chapters involving the Warwicks (and Thrella)**

**"Apex: (Name)" - Chapters involving Apex (and Ameela)**

**"Vesk: (Name)" - Chapters involving Vesk**

**"(Faction): (Name)" - Chapters involving various faction quests**

**"(DLC): (Name)" - Chapters involving DLC Quests**

**So, now it's time to start ****_The Slayer of Dragons and Reapers_****.**

**Priority: Damatra**

* * *

It has been 5 weeks since the Reapers were defeated. Commander Jane Shepard was able to reach and activate the Crucible, which eliminated the Reapers. Against the odds, the galaxy's races won. Now, the galaxy must rebuild. The Krogan, now free of the Genophage, work to regain their lost glory, rebuilding both their homeworld and their population. The Rachni, given a new chance at life, return to their new homeworld, to grow and regain their lost glory, and maybe, someday, join galactic civilization. The Geth and Quarians, after 300 years of conflict, finally are at peace, and are working together to rebuild Rannoch. The Awakened Collectors, freed by the Leviathan, spread out, to find the Prothean artifacts across the galaxy, hoping to discover their lost past, and maybe rejoin galactic civilization, led by the Prothean Javik, who aided the Asari Liara T'Soni in writing her book.

The galaxy was finally at peace, allowing 4 individuals to finally live in peace.

N7 Destroyer Brayden Warwick, a veteran of the war, managed to procure a Kowloon-class freighter, the _Winona_, which they modified to be a little harder to attack, using civilian-grade weapons and a more powerful drive core.

He was on the bridge of the ship, when a figure came behind him. He looked and saw it was his sister, Sierra. Almost a year before the war, she was kidnapped by Batarian Pirates, but was rescued by Brayden and the fleet he was stationed with, months later. He'd never forgiven the slavers for transforming his sister from the innocent, kind, and cheerful girl she was into the cold and perpetually-depressed girl she is now. "Are you doing alright, C?" Brayden asked his sister.

Sierra sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Bray..." she said, in her depressed tone.

"Why don't I believe you one bit?" Brayden asked his sister. Sierra merely huffed and walked off the bridge. He then looked over to the pilot, a Batarian the group hired on Omega. Brayden grimaced: he didn't care much for Batarians, even after they'd helped humanity liberate Earth from the Reapers. Then again, they DID enslave his sister, and completely transformed her, indicating they probably did horrible things to her. If he had to be totally honest with himself, he didn't completely forgive them for that. Brayden asked, "So...how long until we arrive at the Relay?"

"Maybe an hour or so-hey, your sister doing alright?"

Brayden frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Just worried, is all...sure she'll be alright?" the Batarian asked.

Brayden resisted all urge to snap at the Batarian, and just said, "I hope so..."

"Speaking of which, what happened to her, anyway?"

Resisting all urge to angrily yell at the Batarian, Brayden replied, "Batarian slavers. THAT'S what happened to her..."

All 4 of the Batarian's eyes widened. "Oh..." He then turned back to his controls, thinking, 'Damned slavers...'

* * *

After the designated hour, the ship entered the system, the closest planet a devastated world, mostly desert. However, something caught Apex's notice: energy readings coming from a ruin in the northern hemisphere of the planet. Apex brought this to the attention of his allies. Brayden was initially uninterested, until Sierra expressed interest in it, causing him to agree to investigate, to satisfy his sister's curiosity.

The ship arrived at the planet, Damatra, and the group took a shuttle down to the site of the ruins. The ruins were unusual in appearance, definitely not Prothean, or any other ancient race they knew of. If anything, it more resembled something from Earth Fantasy, something some party of mages and warriors would find and try to enter and look for treasure in.

As the team approached the ruin, Apex stopped them. "Hold, unknown movements detected in the ruin."

"What kind of unknowns?" Vesk asked.

Apex answered, sarcastically, "The "Unknown" kind..." Vesk just glared at him, as he pulled out his hammer. The team moved into the ruin. In the first room, they found what looked like a pool of viscous, green liquid. Apex scanned it. "Don't touch the liquid: poisonous."

"What was your first clue?" Sierra sarcastically remarked.

As the group moved around the pool, the group heard a rumble. "Tell me that was your stomach..." Brayden said to Vesk.

"Uhhh...and if it wasn't?" the Krogan responded, while everyone looked at the pool...where a massive, fish-like humanoid burst out. It has tall, taller than Vesk, and had a horrifying face. "I thought you said that pool was poisonous!" the Krogan exclaimed.

"This creature must be immune to the poison. It's not a creature I am familiar with!" Apex exclaimed, as it avoided the flurry of tentacles that shot from its mouth. "This is HIGHLY close to impossible!"

"Whatever! Just keep hitting it!" Brayden called, unloading his Phaeston Assault Rifle into it. The creature then charged him, swiping a massive, webbed hand at him. Brayden barely avoided. "DAMMIT!"

Seeing her brother come that close to getting his head lobbed off, however, set Sierra off. She activated Tech Armor, and charged the creature, fist shrouded with Biotics. The fist connected, and the impact area actually showed signs of damage. "HAH! This thing can't take Biotics!"

Grinning under his helmet, Vesk took his hammer, and charged, charging the weapon with Biotics. The weapon had a more noticeable effect, smashing the creature's torso, and knocking back into the poison, it not coming back out. "Must've hit something BIG down there!" the Krogan proudly declared.

"Well...here's to hoping we don't encounter anymore of those things..." Brayden said, as the quartet went further into the ruins.

As the group went further, they discovered another creature hovering across the ground. It was very hideous, covered in tentacles and...moss? Either way, it didn't see to notice them. In fact...it was reading a book. "What is that thing?"

The creature then, abruptly, looked at them, and then fired a fireball at them. "NOT FRIENDLY!" Brayden exclaimed, as the group dodged the attack, barely leaving the blast radius as the fireball exploded.

Vesk charged forward, hammer ready, but the creature then began draining the Krogan's energy. It barely got to the creature, slamming the Biotically-charged hammer into the creature and slamming it into the wall. The creature collapsed into a pile of moss, as the Krogan fell to its knees. "What...the hell...was _that_?!"

"I do not know. It should have not been able to remotely drain your vitality like it did. It does not make sense," Apex said.

"This ruin keeps getting weirder and weirder..." Brayden said, and the group continued on.

* * *

After another hour of facing more of the tentacle-faced freaks, the group finally found themselves in a large antechamber. In the center of the room was a platform, surrounded by a moat of green poison, and on the platform, was...

"A book? What the hell is a book doing here?" Vesk asked.

Apex approached it, and said, "I...I am uncertain how this is possible, but this book is a source of the energy we detected."

"Let me see," Sierra said, her curiosity getting the better of her. She looked at the book: it was large, covered in wrinkled black leather, and had a symbol on it, consisting of a mess of tentacles. "Wow..."

"I'm not so sure we should be touching that..." Vesk said.

Brayden looked at his sister, who was staring at the book, a look stating she was definitely interested in it on her face. After a moment, Brayden said, "...Let's bring it back anyways...surely some scientist might be interested in how this book emits energy." Sierra then picked up the book. Before she could open it, though, Brayden said, "Let's wait until we're back at the _Winona_ before we try reading it, alright?"

"Alright," Sierra said, understandingly, before putting the book in the pack she had.

* * *

The trip back to the ship was uneventful: in the room with the book, the group had found a passageway that led back into the room with the pool...with the fish man now floating, face-up, in the pool. Vesk seemed pleased with himself: he'd smacked the thing hard enough to where it took a long time to float back up to the surface. The team was able to return to their shuttle and make it back to the ship.

Aboard the ship, everyone, except for Apex, who was in his module of the ship, was gathered in the makeshift CIC, and waiting to see what was in the book. The person who was going to open the book, Sierra, was there as well. "Ok, let's see what's in this thing." Finally, she opened the book, and was amazed by what it possessed. "What the hell...I'll say, this is unusual..." Inside the book were unusual patterns and symbols, some of these symbols in circles. But that wasn't the weird part: _they were moving_.

Suddenly, the book began to glow. Sierra dropped it as withering, green tentacles shot out of the book. It seemed like that, if Sierra was still holding the book, they'd have grabbed her. Instead...they spread across the ship. "What the hell?!" Brayden shouted, pulling out his rifle and firing at the tentacles, which had no effect. The tentacles continued to cover the ship, until even the hull was covered with a sickly green-colored web of tentacles. Soon. the tentacles glowed brightly, and the energy soon shot in front of the ship, the tentacles disappearing as well...the energy turning into a wormhole that sucked the ship into it.

* * *

"_Warning: Gravity well detected. Warning: Gravity well detected. Warning: Gravity we-_"

"SHUT UP!"

The _Winona_ suddenly found itself in the gravity well of a garden planet. The wormhole the book had opened shot the ship to a far-off, unknown location. How, the ship was caught in the planet's gravity well, unable to escape, and the Batarian pilot was doing his best to make sure that the descent leaves as few wounded as possible. However, the ship wasn't meant to handle this stress, and portions of it began to tear off. Soon, the Warwicks came to the bridge, the girl, understandably, waiting at the door. "What the hell is going on?!" Brayden asked.

"I don't have a damn clue!" the pilot answered, "One minute, we were in deep space, next, we were sucked into a wormhole of some kind, now, we're pulled into a planet's gravity well, and now, I'm tying to pilot us towards an unpopulated region in the north of the world's largest landmass!" Then, a rumble and an alarm went off. "SHIT! We just lost Apex's module: it's going to land in the southern portion of that region."

"There's nothing more we can do! Get to the aft section of the ship!" Brayden called, grabbing his sister's arm, and taking her and himself towards the aft of the ship.

As they rushed towards the aft, another module tore off, taking the airlock with it...the sucking caused by it pulling Vesk out as well. Fortunately, Brayden was far enough away from the breach that his power suit could hold him down, he kept his hold on his sister, as the ship crashed...and soon, the ship as a whole crashed.

* * *

**Hey, that was the first chapter of this story. So...what do you guys think?**

**Furthermore, I have been contemplating having more OCs appear, both ME and TES (for the ME ones, debating whether to have them either find similar books to the ones the Warwicks' group found, or maybe even having been on the Warwicks' ship). Give me your thoughts on this, and, if I get enough support for them, might add them to the character roster...**

**The chapters will go in order of when the groups left the ship. Yes, that means we get to see what Apex does first, then Vesk, and then we get to the Warwicks. Essentially, we'll be going from when they disappeared to when they begin converging on the others' location.**

**In other words, the upcoming chapters will be:**

**Chapter 2 - Apex's chapter**

**Chapter 3 - Vesk's chapter**

**Chapter 4 - Warwick chapter**

**Chapter 5 - everyone regroups**

**...Then...we'll go from there...**


	4. Chapter 2 - Apex: A Light in the Dark

**I am SO sorry for how LONG it took to update this...Writer's Block to the EXTREME! (I cannot WAIT until we get to the Skyrim Quest-line...)**

**Ok, let's begin our tale with the Geth in the woods, Apex. Now, our dear little synthetic is, what you might call, the pinnacle of Geth development...now, onto the tale of this wondrous little machine...**

**...**

**...HAH! Ok, ok, onto the story...**

**Apex: A Light in the Dark, A Shield from Harm**

* * *

Apex reactivated his systems an hour or so after the crash. His segment of the ship had broken off in re-entry, so he braced himself for impact, and set himself into standby. Now, he was online again. He scanned his platform, and was satisfied to learn it only took minimal damage. Apex searched around, and found his weapons, as well as their spares. He took his usual loadout, and also grabbed one of his Spitfires. He took the rest of the weapons, and put them into a pack, which he then grabbed.

He scavenged his module for something he could use, and, when he found everything he could carry, he locked down the module: it wouldn't do to let any wildlife, or worse, native sentient life, gain access to his plethora of Geth Technology. He took the time to finally look around: his compartment had crashed into the side of a mountain, with his exit sitting near the edge of the pathway down the mountain. He decided to take the time to scan the landscape. He uploaded the scans to his Omni-Tool, using it to make a rudimentary map of the region. He looked around, and determined that he was in the northern region of this continent. He determined, by the angle of his pod, that the rest of the ship had gone to the north.

When he was readied, Apex climbed down the mountain, after leaving a beacon to allow him to return to the compartment at a future time, and departed, ready to return to the others.

* * *

Apex continued through the forest, his weapons at the ready. He scanned the forest for threats. He had seen many creatures already, one, a bear like the ones on Earth, having attacked him. He quickly eliminated the threat, and was now leaving the forest, and coming along a path. He followed the path, and soon...found a cave. Outside was a pair of human-like creatures. However, there were multiple differences: their noses were long and beak-like, and their hands and feet...had 3 phalanges, and long, bird-like talons. They also seemed to be sprouting feathers. And behind them...were 2 humans, one male, one female. Both were critically wounded, no way to save them.

Apex actually understood what the creatures were saying. 'The language of this world appears to be similar to the standard language of the galaxy,' Apex thought, 'This is most convenient.'

Apex eavesdropped on the conversation.

"These 2 almost ruined the ritual."

"I know: they should consider it an honor: their daughter will be part of something grand..."

"Well, they should not worry: their daughter will be joining them soon...heheheheh..."

Apex believed he now understood what was going on: these creatures were tribals that were going to sacrifice a girl, the dying human pair's daughter, in some kind of ritual. This angered the Geth, who then left his cover and pointed his Spitfire at the monsters. "I will be the judge of that."

"Intruder!" one of the creatures shouted. Both creatures then had fire coating their hands. Ignoring this, and filing the phenomenon away for future study, Apex opened fire on the creatures. One was shredded by the shots, but the other brought up some kind of barrier, that blocked the attack. Apex, however, charged and activated his Omni-Blade. Before the creature could react, Apex buried the weapon into the monster's head.

Both creatures were now on the ground, deceased. Apex looked into the cave, and prepared to advance...before a small sound to his side got his attention. The human female reached to him. He stared at her, his single optic looking the dying woman over. "P...please...Ameela...our...daugh-ter...those...Hagraven...they'll...kill...her...please...don't..."

Apex knelt by the human and put a comforting hand on the dying woman's shoulder. "I have no intention to let these creatures get away with it. I will enter the cave, rescue your daughter, and destroy any and all of the "Hagraven" that stand in my way..."

The dying woman gave a weak smile. "Thank...you..." And with that, the woman was gone.

Apex closed the woman's eyes, and stood, switching to his Javelin Rifle. His optic narrowed. "Hideous creatures...Directive: Rescue Child Ameela." Then, his optic turned red. "And eliminate _all_ Hagraven in this cave."

* * *

Apex snuck through the caves, making his way through them: as much as he wanted to destroy these Hagraven, his main directive was to save the child Ameela. Once he was certain the girl was safe, he'd fall back on desire: he'll go in and kill every single Hagraven in this cave, without pity or mercy.

Eventually, he came to the main chamber of the cave, himself on a ledge overlooking the room. In the middle was a stone slab or altar of some sort. Surrounding it was 3 Hagraven. Soon, a forth one entered...with an 11 year old human girl, garbed in ragged clothing, being dragged along, its small arm clenched in the taloned hand of the monster. Apex laid himself prone on the ground, aiming his sniper rifle, watching the situation. The Hagraven dragged the girl over to the altar, where another Hagraven aided its counterpart in yanking the girl onto it, stretching her arms and legs out, and restraining her limbs. Then, one of the Hagraven produced a green glow in its hand, which it charged, and launched it at the struggling girl, who strangely calmed down, a dazed, unfocused look in the girl's eyes.

If Apex had blood, he had no doubt it'd be boiling right now. After observing what some of these creatures were doing, he realized that they could manipulate abilities that were, in no way, close to Biotics. He didn't know what they were, only able to guess it was an ability with traits like those from various galactic fantasies called "Magic", although, when he got the time, he'd research the abilities to figure out how they ticked. Either way, though, somehow, they were using it to affect the girl's mind. He realized that he had to act fast, as the Hagraven that dragged Ameela in pulled out some kind of sacrificial dagger. Apex's optic narrowed, as he took aim at the Hagraven, as it raised the dagger into the air...

***PEW***

The Hagraven's head exploded, falling backwards, and the dagger flew away. The Hagravens (and Ameela, who seemed to have snapped out of the "Magic" effect placed on her) looked up at the ledge, as Apex straightened himself out, lowering his sniper rifle to his side. He knew he was spotted: no point in hiding now. "I am here due to the dying wishes of the parents of Child Ameela. I am rescuing her, and you will not stand in my way."

One of the Hagraven made the (extremely stupid) decision to tempt fate and try to stab the girl with its claws...Apex's draw was faster, and the Hagraven found itself headless in a millisecond. Apex swiftly swapped for his Pulse Rifle and leapt from the ledge, landing and opening fire on another Hagraven, killing it. The last one tried to charge the Geth, only for Apex to knock the Hagraven into the ground, and activate its shield pulse punch, smashing the head of the Hagraven in.

Apex, seeing the 4 Hagraven dead, approached the altar, and activated his Omni-Blade, using it to slice the restraints, freeing Ameela. After getting off the altar, the girl initially edged away from Apex, before stopping, and thinking. Then, she stuttered, "You...you met..."

"I met your mother, I assured her I would rescue you...as she passed on..." Apex said the last part with a saddened voice. Tears welled up in the girl's eyes, and Apex knew why: she was, by every definition, an orphan now, and all due to a barbaric religion practiced by these disgusting bird people...Apex placed a caring hand on the girl's shoulder. "Go...hide somewhere...I will take care of you..." He stood up, put his Pulse Rifle up, and pulled out his Spitfire. "...But first..." He loaded a fresh Thermal Clip into the weapon.

"First?"

"I am going to avenge your parents' death by eliminating these creatures." And that he did: as Ameela hid in a small crevice, Apex walked through the cave, finding more Hagraven and some witches that followed them. He destroyed them all, without pity or mercy. He collected the daggers from the witches and even took the robes of 2 of them, fashioning them into a crude cloak. When it was all over, he returned to Ameela, and led her out. Once she saw her parents' corpses, the girl finally broke down crying. It took hours for Ameela to calm down enough for Apex to lead her away, and even then, not until he'd buried the corpses in makeshift graves.

After some time, Ameela told Apex of a nearby city, Falkreath. After getting supplies (and Apex getting Ameela's help in getting a more skilled tailor to perfect Apex's cloak), and Apex gaining word on an Orphanage in the eastern area of the region, in a city called "Riften", the duo moved for the location. As much as he needed to get back to his companions...Apex couldn't leave Ameela on her own...

* * *

The duo made their way across the region they were in, making their way towards Riften. They were forced to travel through cold forests, and over mountains, with Apex fighting several creatures that came across their path. Eventually, they were forced to stop to camp. Apex managed to hunt down some creatures which he was able to cook up for Ameela. While Ameela was eating, however, she finally asked the question Apex knew was coming. "I was wondering...what _are_ you?"

Apex looked at her for a moment, before answering, "I am Geth. A collection of unique runtimes bound together by Reaper Code. I was designed as the ultimate in Geth Military Hardware, with the runtimes required to operate my various functions. My activation occurred weeks before the Reaper-Code Upgrade and the Sacrifice of Legion." Ameela looked confused by what he said. Apex didn't know how to explain it any better though, and, indicating such, Ameela continued eating.

After a minute or two of silence, Ameela asked, "Who...is Legion?"

"Legion was the Geth responsible for our ascendance into true Sentience. During the war a year ago, the Reapers sought to take control of us, and used a special code to increase our individual intelligence a hundred-fold, but also to shackle us to their control. Legion was one of the only ones to remain free of their control, and, with the aid of Commander Shepard, freed us. Then, sacrificing himself, Legion uploaded himself and split his mind up and distributed it among the Geth, giving us intelligence, but lacking the shackling to the Reapers. It is thanks to him and his sacrifice we are as free as we are today, free to chart our own couse, to build our own futures." Ameela seemed awed by the story...then again, now that he thought about it, Apex DID think it sounded a bit like a legend. "You should get some rest, the final stretch of our journey is tomorrow."

Ameela nodded, and went to sleep, Apex keeping watch the whole night.

* * *

"We've made it," Apex stated, as they walked up to the gate. The guard took one look at the cloaked figure that was Apex, and hastily let them in. Once inside, the duo met with a woman with face paint covering half of her face. "I am looking for the orphanage," Apex stated, "This girl's parents were killed by Hagraven near Falkreath."

"Those damned Hagraven, they'll pay for this," the woman stated.

"I have already dealt with the Hagraven. They have payed...with their lives..." Apex stated.

The woman's eyed widened. "You must be strong to take on an entire coven of Hagraven on your own..." She then looked at Ameela. "The orphanage is that way. What have you heard about Honorhall Orphanage?"

"Nothing, merely that it is an orphanage," Apex stated, "Why?"

"...You'll need to see it for yourself..." the woman replied, "What is your name by the way, I am Mjoll, a Nord."

"My designation is Apex. I am Geth."

"Apex? Anyways...see you around." With that, Mjoll just walked off.

Apex then led Ameela to the orphanage. Once he walked in...

"Those who shirk their duties will get an extra beating. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Grelod."

Apex's eye narrowed. He didn't like the sound of that.

"And one more thing! I will hear no more talk of adoptions! None of you riff-raff is getting adopted. Ever! Nobody needs you, nobody wants you. That, my darlings, is why you're here. Why you will always be here, until the day you come of age and get thrown into that wide, horrible world. Now, what do you all say?"

"We love you, Grelod. Thank you for your kindness."

"That's better. Now scurry off, my little guttersnipes."

Apex said to Ameela "Stay close, I am expecting problems..." and they approached.

"This is an orphanage, not an inn. Begone from here."

"I WAS here, because I found a child orphaned, however-"

"I see, MOVE!" she shoved Apex out of her way. The Geth wasn't fased much, more surprised than anything. She then grabbed Ameela. "Good, now GET TO WORK URCHIN!"

Then, Apex moved to stop her. "Now that is quite enough, BITCH!" Apex delved into his list of human expletives for that one.

Grelod's face was contorted with rage. "Who do you think you are?! Maybe you need a lesson as well!" She then pulled out a sword and swung at Apex.

"No!" Ameela shouted...

...And Apex caught the Iron Sword's blade in his hand.

"...What?!" Grelod asked in surprised, and fear, as the 3-fingered hand clenched the blade, squeezed just the smallest amount...and shattered the sword.

Then, the hood fell away...revealing Apex's mechanical, lit head. "You have made your final mistake, Grelod...when you attack a Geth, we WILL defend ourselves." Apex then wrenched the sword from the woman's hand. The woman then picked up an axe and swung...only for the Geth to swipe it out of his way. He brought his left arm back...and an orange light glowed, forming a blade...which he impaled the headmistress through with.

"You...will...pay...They...will...get you...for this..." Grelod stated.

"No, they will not. This must be what Mjoll meant to warn me of, meaning you are known for this. And when the children reveal you attacked me first...you are finished Grelod. As my companion Braydon Warwick would state, 'May you burn in Hell!'" Then, Apex extracted his Omni-Blade, swung around...and decapitated the cruel headmistress.

The children slowly gathered around the body...and they started getting excited. Apex then said, "What a worthless waste of life. This woman...why do humans like this still exist? It does not matter...I've made my decision..." He looked around, and saw a woman hiding. "Come out..."

The woman did so. "Why did you-"

"She attacked me," Apex said, picking up the broken Iron Sword, "She then used that other weapon against me. Therefore, I responded to these attempts to end my 'life' through lethal force."

"So..."

"I killed her in self-defense..."

The woman gaped. "I knew she was cruel...but...to think that she was capable of such acts...Well, I guess that puts me in charge."

"Acknowledged." Apex then picked up Grelod's impaled and beheaded corpse by the collar of her clothing, while picking up her head by her hair. "I will take the corpse, and explain what happened. Should anything occur-"

"What is going on here?!" A guard walked in. Then, he saw the corpse of Grelod, and the...thing...holding the corpse and head, and drew his sword. Immediately, the children formed a wall between Apex and the guard. "What happened here-"

"Don't hurt him!"

"Yeah, Grelod attacked him!"

"She didn't give him a choice!"

But once the other children quieted, Ameela spoke. "Please...just let him go...Grelod attacked him when he tried to stop her from mistreating me...and before that, he saved me from Hagraven...please just let Apex go..."

The guard looked from Ameela to Apex, and back again. He thought, before finally...he sheathed his sword. "Alright...it appeared it was in self-defense anyways...at least now the orphanage will have a headmistress who is good to the children now. However..." he pointed to Apex, "...there will be fallout for this. I suggest you leave Riften, until it blows over."

"Acknowledged. One more thing, however: I have decided that I would be...more comfortable...with Ameela with me." Everyone looked at the Geth, shocked.

"Why?" the new headmistress asked.

"Do not be offended, but I am uncertain that her being here would be a good thing: I saved her at her mother's final request, so I would like to be there to ensure my efforts were not in vain. I do hope you understand my position..."

The woman thought for a moment, before replying, "Yes...I understand, and while I do not like killing, I cannot help but feel glad that Grelod is gone. If you ever find yourself welcome in Riften again, you will always be welcome here. By the way, my name's Constance. I believe you were called 'Apex'?"

"Yes, I am Apex. I am Geth." He raised the hand he used to catch the blade, and, seeing no damage, he stated, "In retrospect, I had nothing to fear: this platform appears near-immune to Iron Melee Weapons." He showed the hand, shocking the others present with the lack of damage.

"Incredible," the guard said, "What is your armor made of?"

"I do not possess armor. I am a collection of programs held in a platform. In essence: this is my 'body'."

"Incredible. What are you?"

"I am Geth. I am a Synthetic construct."

"You mean like those Dwarven Automatons from the Dwarven ruins?" Constance asked.

Apex thought a moment, before stating, "That analogy seems appropriate, more information needed, though. We must get going. I do not believe this town will accept my presence much longer."

"Do not worry, I will lead you out, but we must get going," the guard said.

"Acknowledged."

* * *

The duo left Riften through the north gate, and the guard finally asked, "So, where are you going to go?"

"I am searching for my companions. We were aboard a Kowloon-class Freighter _Winona_, a flying vessel, when my compartment detached and crashed near the Hagraven Coven I found Ameela in. The ship itself continued north where it crashed. I plan to find it."

"I heard rumors of a strange flying object appearing, and crashing near Dawnstar to the north. That might be this flying ship '_Winona_' you refer to," the guard responded.

"I thank you for this information. Now we know where to look," Apex replied.

Then, the guard said, "Oh, by the way, here: a map, so you can find Dawnstar. We would be right..." he pointed near the lower-right-hand corner of the map, "...here."

"Thank you for your aid. I will hopefully see you again."

"Stay safe, friend. By the way, name's Gregneld Stone. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. Fare the well." Apex nodded, and he and Ameela headed off to the north. Now, they know where the others are, and, with Ameela's safety Apex's responsibility, they move off to join their companions.

* * *

**Before you guys rag on me about "Spitfires are heavy weapons: they don't use Thermal Clips", Apex uses the Multiplayer version of the Spitfire, which _does_ use Thermal Clips.  
**

**Also, the pose Apex takes just after sniping the first Hagraven (the one with the sacrificial dagger) is basically the one Legion takes in ME2, just after he saves Shepard from those husks.**


End file.
